Adventure Time With Fionna & Cake
by Books-R-Better-Than-People
Summary: Just Adventure Time episodes, except with Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, and all the other people in the land of Aaa
1. Sleepover Frenzy

(Our story begins in the Candy Kingdom, located in the land of Aaa. Cake is seen playfully chasing Lord Monochromicorn)

Cake: Yeah, you think you're pretty way up there but I can get you! (She stretches to be on Mono's level)

Lord Monochromicorn: Stomping his hooves on the ground -.-. .- - -.-. ... / -- . / .. ..-. / -.-- -- ..- / -.-. .- -. ("Catch me if you can.")

(Fionna and Prince Gumball are in a cemetery with a table full of different chemicals)

Prince Gumball: Alright. Let me just add three more drops of irritable bowel syndrome.

(He adds the irritable bowel syndrome and a giant cloud shaped like a skull puffs out. Not a good omen)

Fionna/Prince Gumball: Oooo...

Fionna: Hey Gumball, when we bring the dead back to life, will it be filled with worms?

Prince Gumball: No. If my decorpsinator serum works, all the dead Candy People will look as young and healthy as you do.

(Fionna pumps her hist in the air and lets out a "WHOO!")

Prince Gumball: He laughs Pick up that platter, tough girl.

(Fionna picks up a serving platter and open the lid, revealing a Candy Person corpse)

Fionna: Old Mrs. Cream Puff?

Prince Gumball: (Giggles) We used to date. (Applies the serum)

(Mrs. Cream Puff's corpse starts to glow and overflow with the fizzing serum)

Fionna: Something's happening! Come on, come on…

Prince Gumball: Work.

(A zombie Mrs. Cream Puff arises and moans)

Fionna: Algebraic!

Prince Gumball: Wait, something's wrong.

Zombie Mrs. Cream Puff: Sugar! Squirts serum out of her eyes and mouth

Fionna/Prince Gumball: Eugh!

(Zombie Mrs. Cream Puff leaps into a giant test tube. The test tube falls and infects the whole cemetery. Zombie Candy People begin to arise from their graves)

Fionna: Hey, look, the decorpsinator serum is working!

Prince Gumball: No, this is wrong. They're not coming back to life--they're still dead! The decorpsinator serum--it's incomplete! he rubs the head of a candy person that looks like a conversation heart

Zombie Conversation Heart: (lashing out at Prince Gumball) Rah. Must eat sugar!

Fionna: (Pushes him back down) You're grounded, Mister.

Prince Gumball: Oh, this is really bad. They're going to be attracted to the Candy Kingdom!

Fionna: Why?

Prince Gumball: Because the Candy People are made of sugar, ya ding dong!

Zombie Mrs. Cream Puff: On Prince Gumball, gimme some sugar, baby.

Fionna: Chew on this! Kicks her

Prince Gumball: (Giggles) Good one, Fionna. Quickly, to the kingdom!

(They run out of the cemetery)

Fionna: (Kicks another zombie) Get a life!

(Prince Gumball is at the top of his castle, ringing a large bell)

Prince Gumball; All citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Report to the palace, immediately!

(Candy People mumble in confusion and walk to the palace)

Cake: Whoa!

(Cake and Monochromicorn go off to the palace. Prince Gumball notices the zombies slowly leaving the cemetery)

Prince Gumball: (worried) Hurry, sweet citizens.

Fionna: Alright, you heard the prince, everyone in! Alright, no pushing, come on!

Cake: Girl, what is up?

Fionna: The prince will explain everything. Tree Trunks, get those hot buns in here, dude!

Tree Trunks : Carrying hot cross buns) Oh, I hope it's not bad news.

(Prince Gumball and Fionna close the door)

Fionna: Did we get everyone?

Mandy: All present and accounted for.

Fionna: Thanks, Mandy.

Mandy: You're welcome.

Prince Gumball : Citizens! We are assembled here in the candy foyer for a momentous announcement. Tonight we are all going to have... A slumber party! Yay!

Fionna: What?!

(Crowd cheers)

Fionna: Wait! What about the zom--?!

(Prince Gumball covers her mouth)

Prince Gumball: Go ahead and start partying!

Fionna: (Voice muffled) But, Prinf, the Underd--

Prince Gumball: (Carries Fionna to the lab) We'll be right back, everyone!

Cake: Whooo!

(In the lab)

Prince Gumball: Fionna, the Candy People can't know about the zombies.

Fionna: Wha?!

Prince Gumball: If they knew, they would flip out!

Fionna: What do you mean "flip out"?

Prince Gumball: I mean they would flip out.

(Scene changes to the cemetery; Starchia arrives with a shovel)

Prince Gumball: Prince Gumball? It's me, Starchia the gravedigger. I brought you a larger corpse shovel. Oh, Prince? Well, I'll just wait for you here, then. By the mausoleum. With my back turned. And my defenses lowered.

(As Starchia does so, a Candy Zombie comes out of the mausoleum and goes up to Starchia, Starchia starts to scream and gasp and then... KABOOM!!! She explodes in a flash of light. Back at the castle)

Fionna: Candy People explode when they get scared?!

Prince Gumball: Not telling the Candy People about the zombies is so important that you need to promise, Royal Promise, not to let anyone find out about the zombies, ever.

Fionna: Okay, sure.

Prince Gumball: No, Fionna. You have to Royal Promise.

Fionna: Yes, (kneels) I Royal Promise.

Prince Gumball: Now I gotta cloister myself in the lab and finish the equation to my decorpsinator serum. You keep the candy folk distracted and ignorant. Can you do that?

Fionna: Yes, your highness.

Prince Gumball: Good. Don't tell anyone about the zombies. Never ever. (He leaves)

Fionna: No, wait. Can I at least tell (Cake enters) Cake?

Fionna: Tell me about what, girl?

Fionna: You know, about the outbreak of zom-- (Covers her mouth)

Cake: (Chuckles) Alright, sugar, what's going on?

Fionna: Uhh, nothing at all, gal pal! (Laughs awkwardly and skips into the foyer)

Cake: Hey, hon. I think you and Gumball are up to something.

Fionna: (nervously) Aaah ah, what? No, no way.

Cake: Whoa, you guys are up to something. Is it some sort of prank? Can I get in on it?

Fionna: (To party-goers) Who wants to play "Truth or Dare"?!

Cake: Hmm...

Fionna: Ok, Chocoberry, you may ask someone to tell a deep truth or a saucy dare.

Chocoberry: Mrs. Cupcake, truth or dare?

Mrs. Cupcake: Dare.

Chocoberry: I dare you to take off your wrapper.

(Everyone goes "Oooh")

Mrs. Cupcake: (She blushes) Oh my.

Cake: (Shoulders Fionna? Hey seriously, hon. I'm your sista. Sistas are supposed to tell sistas everything all the time. What are you and Gumball up to? Is everything alright?

Fionna: Yep! Fine! Everything is great! Heh, heh. (Crinkling sound) Except for that- Whoa.

(Mrs. Cupcake has shed her wrapper)

Peppermint Maid: I didn't know she was strawberry.

Mrs. Cupcake: Cake, truth or dare?

Cake: Truth.

Mrs. Cupcake: Do you prefer chocolate or fudge?

Cake: I can't eat chocolate or fudge 'cause I'm a car and they'd probably kill me, but hmmmmm probably... neither. FiFi! Truth or dare?

Fionna: Dare! Haha!

Cake: I dare you... to tell me the truth about what's going on in your mind. What were you and Gumball talking about when you were alone together?

(Everybody goes "Oooh")

Fionna: (Nervously) Umm, ahh, the truth is, ahhh...

(Fionna visualizes Prince Gumball's face on Cake)

Hallucination of Prince Gumball: You promised you wouldn't freakin' tell anyone! Oh, you're so cute, Fionna.

Fionna: Ahhh... the truth is... that I'd rather play... Dodge Socks!

(Fionna throws a sock at Cake, Prince Gumball's face goes away)

Cake: I'm not playing dodge socks 'til you stop dodging my questions. Hey... (Sniffs socks) Old Mrs. Cream Puff? Isn't she dead?

Fionna: Hey, give me my sock back! Dodge Socks was a bad idea!

Cake: Whoa. (angrily) Look girl, just tell me what's up, 'cause you are crazier than a cannonball tonight.

(Fionna looks out a window behind Cake and sees the zombies coming)

Fionna: (Thinking) Oh, my goodness! Gumball hasn't finished the equation and the zombies are here!

Fionna: I, uh, he just want this slumber party to be super fun, and if I did have something to tell you, then I would in a second, and it would make my life easier, unless there was something stopping me, like a promise, but there isn't, so I won't, so it's cool.

(A zombie arises by the window behind Cake)

Zombie: Sugar!

(Fionna shuts the shutters)

Cake: What? You lost me.

Fionna: Umm... Hey, you know what time it is?

Cake: Adventure time?

Fionna: No, time for Seven Minutes in Heaven! You're first.

Cake: Really?

Fionna: Lord Monochromicorn! In the closet with Cake!

Lord Monochromicorn: (Stomping and sliding his hoof) .-- ... .- - ..--.. / -- . ..--.. / -.-- -- ..- / --. -- - - .- / -... . / -.- .. -.. -.. .. -. --. / -- . .-.-.- / -- -.- .- -.-- --..-- / - ... . -. .-.-.- / .. .--. .-.. .-.. / .--. .-.. .- -.--("What? Me? You gotta be kidding me. Okay, then. I'll play.")

Cake: Okay, okay, alright. (Closet door closes on Cake and Mono) But in seven minutes, I'm gonna come out and make you spill your beans, Fionna.

Fionna: I can't hear you all the way in heaven!

(Fionna looks out a window, a horde of zombies shouting "Sugar" comes and begins banging on door)

Chloe: Umm, does anyone else hear that?

Fionna: What? Hear what? I, I don't hear anything.

(Candy People begin to murmur as they too hear the banging)

Chloe: I hear something I don't understand... and it makes me scared! (Begins to shake)

Fionna: What? No, Chloe. Everybody, wait. What noise? You mean this noise? (Turns on a radio and party lights comes on)

Chloe: Oh. (Laughs)

Fionna: Yeah! Dance it! Bust it up! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh!

(A zombie comes out of the main door, Fionna rushes to the door, grabbing a table)

Chocoberry: What is this game you are playing at now, Fionna?

(Fionna barricades the door with the table)

Fionna: Uhh, it's... Blockado. Haha, the game of barricades. Come on, let's block all the entrances and windows!

(Candy People cheer and begin blockading the doors and windows before the zombies can come in)

Fionna: Alright, this is not a permanent solution. Think Fionna, how can you keep everyone from finding out?

Mandy: Find out about what, Fionna?

Fionna: Mandy, the talking piñata! Your convenient appearance gives me a great idea. Everyone, grab a stick! New game! We're gonna smash some piñatas!

Mandy: What?

Fionna: Except for you, Mandy.

Mandy: Oh, thank goodness.

(Fionna takes some strips off of Taffy Guy)

Fionna; Now everybody don these blindfolds. (Whispering) Thanks, Taffy Guy.

(Fionna runs into the middle of the blindfolded Candy People swinging sticks)

Fionna: Alright, everybody, get together. I'm hanging the piñatas... (The zombies burst through the barricades) They're all around you. Smash the piñatas!

(Fionna and the Candy People smash all the zombies)

Fionna: Yeah! You guys are on fire!

(Chocoberry smashes a zombie, causing candy to fall out. He kneels down and licks the candy)

Chocoberry: Oh, it is so tasty.

(All the Candy Zombies are smashed and the Candy People are eating their candy)

Fionna: Yes! We did it! My improbable plan worked!

(Cake and Mono come out of the closet)

Cake: Whew!

Lord Monochromicorn: (Stomps and slides his hoof) ... . .-.. .-.. -- ("Hello!")

Cake: Seven minutes up yet? (Grabs a jelly filled doughnut and eats it, noticing the zombie corpses) Whoa! (Runs to Fionna) What the nuts happened here?!

Fionna: Oh, we killed all the zombies that Prince Gumball and I raised from the dead.

Cake: Really!?

(Time freezes, leaving only Fionna moving in the room)

Fionna: Cake? What's going on?

(Prince Gumball enters, unaffected by the freezing)

Prince Gumball: What? Huh? Oh, Fionna! Did you break your Royal Promise?

Fionna: Yeah, but, I mean, all the zombies are dead. The Candy People won't freak out. What's the big deal?

Prince Gumball: This is really, really bad, Fionna. You can't break Royal Promises. Never, ever, never. No matter what, forever.

(The room starts shaking)

Prince Gumball: The Guardians of the Royal Promise are coming for us!

(A hand bursts through the ceiling and grabs Fionna and Prince Gumball and pulls them outside)

Fionna/Prince Gumball: Whoa!

Bubblegum Guardian 1: Fionna the Human. You have broken a Royal Promise for which the penalty is trial by fire.

(Bubblegum Guardian 2 breathes fire)

Fionna: That's stupid.

Prince Gumbal: Wait! She's my friend! Isn't there another option?!

Gumball Guardian 1: Yes. Because you care for the promise-breaker, we will give him a less hot trial. You must now answer...

Bubblegum Guardian 2...Math questions!

Fionna: Mathematical!

Prince Gumball: Fionna, you're terrible at math.

Fionna: Dang it.

Bubblegum Guardian 1: Now, solve this! (Puts Fionna in front of Guardian 2, who puts up a hologram of an overly complicated math equation)

Fionna: Uhh...

Bubblegum Guardian 2: Oh, wait, wait, I thought of a better one. (Replaces the equation with one that says "2 x 2")

Bubblegum Guardian 1: Yes! Two times two. Solve it or die.Guardian 1

Fionna: Um. Four, right?

(Guardians laugh)

Bubblegum Guardian 1: Oh, correct.

(The Guardians heads explode and time rewinds, night becomes day, Bubblegum Guardian 2's head comes back and he talks backwards and goes back to sitting and blowing bubbles around the Candy Kingdom)

Fionna: What's happening?

Prince Gumball:!You've defeated the broken royal promise! The Bubblegum Guardians are resetting!

(Guardian 1 drops Fionna and Prince Gumball, who teleport back to Prince Gumball's lab)

Fionna: Slamacow! That was tops! Who's not good at math? I was all "Four!"

Prince Gumball: Four, four... Four, four, four... That's it! The answer was so simple, I was too smart to see it!

Fionna: ... You're welcome?

Prince Gumball: '4' is the last figure I need to perfect my decorpsinator serum.

(In the foyer, Prince Gumball pours the serum on a zombie)

Revived Zombie: Golly!

(Fionna and Prince Gumball pour the serum on all the zombies)

Fionna: Woohoo! Yeah!m

Cake: This is messed up, but sweet.

Lord Monochromicorn: (Stomps and slides his hoof)- .-. ..- .-.. -.-- / .. - / .. ... ("Truly it is.")

(Fionna and Prince Gumball revive more Candy Zombies)

Candy Person 1: Auntie Chewy!

Candy Person 2: Grandpa!

Ice Cream Guy: Former dead relative!

Cake: Starchia!

Starchia: Mornin'.

Cake: (Walks over to Fionna) Girl, you broke a Royal Promise? You're nuts. All you had to do is say that it was a royal secret. I know what's up. (Walks away from Fionna)

Prince Gumball: I hope you grasp the full consequences of breaking promises.

Fionna: Heck yeah! If I break a Royal Promise, I get to fight zombies, throw slumber parties, awake Bubblegum Guardians and... and...

Prince Gumball: Alright, alright.

Fionna: (evilly) And reverse death itself!

Fionna: Oh, you are adorable. But keep your promises, okay?

Fionna: I will, Prince.

(Fionna notices Starchia gnawing on her leg and picks her up)

Fionna: Starchia, you're not a zombie.

Starchia: I can't help it. Flesh is delicious!

Fionna: You're delicious!

Starchia: Don't squeeze me! I'll puke!

(Fionna squeezes her, Starchia pukes on the floor)


	2. Trouble in Lumpy Space

(The episode begins at Prince Gumball's Mallow Tea Ceremony. He, Fionna, Cake, Lumpy Space Prince, and Hot Dog Prince are there)

Fionna: (bouncing:) Whoop! Huh?

Cake: (bouncing:) Whoop!

Lumpy Space Prince: (FLOATING:) WHOOPIIIEEE...

Prince Gumball: CHEERS, Lumpy Space Prince.

(Everyone cheers.)

Cake: Bouncing!

Fionna: Prince, this tea party sucks in a big way! But thanks for the invite!

Fionna

Prince Gumball: Oh, don't worry, Fionna. The Mallow Tea Ceremony takes years to master.

Fionna: I think I just now mastered it! (Tea splashes in his face.) One more bounce. (Bounces down) Alright! (Hits the ground) Unh! Tea partying's hard, huh, Cake?

Cake: (Hits the ground) Oof! Yes!

Lumpy Space Prince: WHAT?! NO WAY! IT'S SUPER EASY!

Fionna: Lumpy Space Prince, you big faker! You're floating, not bouncing!

Lumpy Space PrinceF: ine. I'll prove it. (She stops floating) Huh? Ah! Oh, no! (Bounces down) Oh, snap! (He lands with his teeth on Cake's leg)

Cake: AAAAAGH!

Lumpy Space Prince: (Muffled:) Oh. Sorry I bit your leg.

Cake: You're still biting me!!

Lumpy Space Prince: OH, MY GOSH. OH, RIGHT. SORRY.

Fionna: Dude! Your leg!

Cake: This is... new. It's nothin' ominous, though. Just a bump.

Lumpy Space Prince: Nah, that's no bump. It's the early stage of the lumps.

Fionna: Is it serious?

Lumpy Space Prince: It just means she's changing into a Lumpy Space gal, on account of my bite. It's just like, um, y'know... vampire rules? (Imitating a vampire; hisses)

Fionna: OH, NO!

Cake: What? You think I'm gonna turn all lumpy like him? Get outta here. (Arm suddenly lumps up) Wha? Fionna, I think I'm freakin' out!

Fionna: Calm down, cupcake! I'll... I'll sock the lumpiness outta ya!

(A teacup falls on the ground and shatters)

Prince Gumbal: Hey, now! (Bouncing down) Royal intervention! Surely there must be an antidote to the lumps.

Lumpy Space Prince: Yeah. There's an antidote, but you have to go all the way to Lumpy Space to get it. And Cake has to use it by sunset.

Prince Gumball: What happens if she doesn't take the antidote by sunset?

Lumpy Space Prince: SHE'LL BE LUMPY, LIKE, FOREVER.

Fionna: LSP, please! Can you tell us how to reach Lumpy Space?!

Lumpy Space PrinceY: eah, I mean, there's a portal nearby. I can show you whenever.

Fionna/Came: Take us now! Take us now!

(They run off)

Prince Gumball: (Cheeks puff up) I should not have drunk that much tea! (Runs off)

Lumpy Space Prince: Don't go telling everyone about this portal or whatever. It's kind of a secret.

(Fionna and Cake look around)

Fionna: Where is it?

Lumpy Space Prince: PORTAL'S THAT FROG AND MUSHROOM.

(Frog jumps on mushroom with a ribbit)

Frog: Password, please.

Lumpy Space Prince: (Yells) WHATEVERS2009!!

Frog: Good day, Prince. Is your father okay with you entering Lumpy Space with two... (puffs out his chest) non-Lumpers?

Fionna: (Whispering to Lumpy Space Prince) Just say yes! Yes, yes, yes!

Lumpy Space Prince: YEAH, WHATEVER, FINE.

(The frog extends its tongue to the three and sucks them into his mouth, transporting them to Lumpy Space)

(Scene changes to Lumpy Space. Fionna is thrown toward a lumpy cloud where LSP and Cake are waiting for her)

Fionna: AAAAH!! Whoa... Lumpy Space. So, where's the antidote?

Lumpy Space Prince: Hold it. First, you should check out my house. It's, like, kind of lame, but way less lame than, like, your house.

Cake: Uh, could you skip to the part where you tell us where the antidote is?

Lumpy Space Prince: It's up there at Makeout Point.

Fionna, That's so close! We can run there in no... (Camera pans up, revealing that Makeout Point is across an abyss) ...time. Aww, what?!! It's, like, a million-mile fall into space!

Lumpy Space Prince: Yeah. You have to travel by car in my world, or else you'll fall into the Lumpy Abyss.

Lumpy Space Queen: Daughter!! Have you brought smooth people into our domain?!

Lumpy Space Prince: I had to, Mom... I'm trying to help them, so don't lumping yell at me!

Lumpy Space King: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! What did you just say?!?

Lumpy Space Prince: I SAID, "LUMP OFF," DAD!!! (yells gibberish angrily, then pants heavily)

Fionna: Uh...

Lumpy Space Prince: (To Fionna:) WHAT?!?!

Fionna: The car??

Lumpy Space Prince. Oh, yeah. (To parents:) I need to borrow the car.

Lumpy Space Queen: You have made your father cry for the last time, son! You are hereby banned from using the royal car!! (walks inside house and slams the door)

Lumpy Space Prince: Shucks! I lumping hate them! I'm really, really sorry, Fionna. But I can't help you because my parents are horrible idiots.

Fionna: Don't you know anyone else with a car?

Lumpy Space Prince: My friend Melvin has a car. But he's dating my ex-girlfriend Brandi.

Fionna: (frustrated) Call him NOW.

Lumpy Space Prince: Hmm. (pulls out cellphone) (LSP says to his phone:) Call BFF 66.

Melvin: (Elsewhere, his phone rings)

(answering) Hello?

Lumpy Space Prince: HEY, MELVIN. WHAT'S UP?

Fionna: What's he saying?

Lumpy Space Prince: (whispering to Fionna) I'm asking her, jeez! Melvin, just listen!

Melvin: Have you forgotten what day it is?

Lumpy Space Prince: Melissa. I'm trying to help out some friends.

Melvin: Tonight is the weekly Promcoming Dance!

Lumpy Space Prince: OH, GLOB. I FORGOT.

Fionna: What'd he say?

Lumpy Space Prince: Tonight is the weekly Promcoming Dance! (To Melissa, in excitement:) It's gonna be so flipping awesome!

Fionna: (exasperated) LSP, we don't have time for this. Ask for the ride, LSP.

Lumpy Space Prince: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh—(Fionna takes the cellphone) (LSP continues to say "oh" a couple of times until sks realizes her phone is missing) Wha?!

Fionna: (To Melvin, imitating Lumpy Space Prince:) Melvin, (Lumpy Space Prince tries to retrieve his phone while Fionna continues) you should totally drive us to Makeout Point to make out with hot girls!

Melvin: LSP, you're so baaaaad... be there in a sec!

Fionna: Biyah. (hangs up)

Lumpy Space Prince: Hmm. (Takes his phone back)

Fionna: (Normal voice:) Sorry. But Cake's lumpiness is worsening!

Cake: Actually, I think I'm beating it back with sheer willpower! (Part of her head bulges up.) Oh, my. (Forces lump back into body)

Lumpy Space Prince: Yeah, whatever. Just don't mess with my phone again.

(Melvin arrives on his car)

Melvin: HI!

(Melvin drives into Fionna, knocking her over)

Fionna: Ugh... OKAY! Let's go, let's go, let's go!!

(They ride off. Electronic music plays)

Cake: Aw, Fionna, this music ducks, right? (suddenly in a lumpy accent:) Ah. I love this song. We should totally TP Shandala's house! (in normal voice:) Gracious! That was terrible! Fionna, if you can't save me from the lumps, if I become lumpy like them, I want you to-

Fionna: (while embracing Cake:) It's not gonna come to that. But if it does, I'll smite you with the cleanest sword, and bury you beneath the nicest, most shadiest tree!

Cake: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm saying that if I go totally lumpy, then I want you to get used to lumpy Cake. What did you think I was sayin'?

Fionna: Oh, um... (awkwardly) Heh heh. (angrily towards Melvin:) CAN'T THIS CAR GO ANY FASTER?!

Melvin: We're already here! Hey, Fionna.

Lumpy Space Prince: We've been here for, like, five minutes.

Fionna: Finally! Huh? This doesn't look like Makeout Point.

Melvin: This is Brandi's house. You wanted a ride to Makeout Point? You think I want to make out with you?!

Fionna: Uh...

Melvin: (blushing) Well, maybe I do, but... wait. (angrily:) I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, Fionna!!

Fionna: LSP, we gotta hurry! Cake's running out of time!

Lumpy Space Prince: Hey. This is hard for me, too. I mean, I used to eat chili cheese fries with Brandi... so there's gonna be a lot of romantic tension on this ride!

Brandi: Hey.

Melvin: Oh, Braaaaandi... (giggles)

Brandi: You miss me yet, LSP?

Lumpy Space Prince: (sullenly:) Scooch over, Fionna. I'm gonna sit in the back.

(Scene changes to when they arrive at Makeout Point)

Lumpy Space Prince: This is it.

(Melvin parks the car)

Fionna: Let's go!

Lumpy Space Prince: Wait. Watch yourself, Fionna. The guys who use the antidote up here are notorious for being... (whispering:) smooth posers.

Lumpy Space Prince

Fionna: What does that mean?

Lumpy Space Prince: It just means what it means. Hurry. Get the antidote so we can get outta here.

Fionna: Thanks, LSP.

Lumpy Space Prince: It's no- (Looks over to Cake) BUUUUMPS!

Cake: Um... bumps.

Fionna: Uh, yeah, bumps.

(Cake's skin bulges up more.)

Cake: Aw, no!

(They hurry over and come to three Lumpy Space People, Specs, Monica, and Leni)

Fionna: Hey, guys. Lookin' smooth!

Specs: Really? You think we're smooth?

Fionna: Well, mostly you in the center, but yeah!

Monica: Why are you sucking up to us?

Fionna: My best friend needs an antidote for lumpiness.

Leni: Chyah, lumpiness suuucks. Hey, Monica, time's up, sphere-hog! (Leni pushes Monica off a sphere she was sitting on. Monica becomes lumpy) My turn! (She sits on the sphere and becomes smooth)

Fionna: So the antidote is in that orb you were sitting on!

Leno: This orb is the antidote, bruh.

Fionna: Can my friend borrow it for a few minutes?

Leni: Yeah, sure, as long as you give it right back. (Tosses Fionna the sphere and becomes lumpy)

Fionna: Hammacow. Thanks, fellas.

(Lumpy Space Prince arrives)

Lumpy Space Prince: What's taking so long? Did those smooth-heads give you the orb already, or what?

(Leni takes the sphere back)

Fionna: WAIT!!

Leni: Is this another friend of yours?

Lumpy Space Prince: What do you care? Just give her the antidote already, and stop being such a poser.

Monica: Sorry, girl. (exiting with Leni and Specs:) We changed our minds.

Fionna: Why did you have to say all those rude things to them?!

Lumpy Space Prince: WHAT?! I WAS HELPING YOU!

Fionna: (sarcastically:) Thanks a lot! (sincerely:) They were right about to hand over the antidote!

Lumpy Space Prince: (BITTERLY:) YOU'RE WELCOME A LOT!

Fionna: You insulted them! And they got mad! And now Cake's gonna be lumpy forever! This is all your fault!!

Lumpy Space Prince: Wow. Now I know how you really feel. I was just trying to help, but whatever. (raising his voice:) No. No, not whatever! I know I mess things up sometimes, but I'm really trying! And you're supposed to be my friend! (tearing up) Not like the fake ones I have here! So do what you want! I'm going to Promcoming! Are you coming or not, Lumpy Cake?

Cake: No. Because no matter how messed up and lumpy I get, this gal never turns her back on me! (Completely transforms into a Lumpy Space person) Oh, yah. Right behind ya. Just gotta turn my back on this g. (Literally does so then exits)

Fionna: Cake! IT'S ALMOST SUNSET!! (to himself:) Cake... I didn't save her... I... (Yells wildly and angrily and then punches the ground repeatedly) I'LL KILL YOU, LUMPY SPAAAAAACE!!

Monica: Jam on, girl!

Fionna; Huh? I thought you guys left!

Monica: We were drawn back by your plaintive wail. We dig your directionless fury.

Fionna: Um, thanks.

Monica: Respect. Here. (Tosses Fionna the sphere) Take it. Win your man back!

Fionna; Yeah, there's no man. But there is still time to save Cake! Do you guys know where Promcoming is?

Monica: Promcoming takes place way down on that land-lump.

Fionna: Awesome. Do any of y'all have wheels?

Monica: Nah. We were all ditched here just like you.

Fionna: Well... you think I can make it to that land-lump if I jumped off this cliff?

Monica: You kidding?! A smoothie like you will plummet right into the eternal void!

Fionna: What if I was lumpy? Could I float over?

Leni: No, no! It's too dangerous!

Specs: I'd say there's a 50/50 chance of you making it!

Fionna: That's good enough for me. Now bite me!!

The three respond in disbelief all at once, then Fionna forces them to bite her)

Fionna; (turning lumpy exceedingly quickly:) Yeah! I can feel the multiple bites accelerating the lumpification process! I'm starting to float!

Leni: Don't jump!!

Fionma: I have to! For my sister! (Jumps) RAAAAAAGH!!!!

Specs: Wow. She's insane.

(Fionna successfully lands through the roof of Promcoming)

Fionna: Ah, I made it! And there she is!

Cake: Yeah! Promcoming! Yeah! Cool!

Fionna: Cake! I'm mostly lumpy now! And I totally think you should sit on this sphere!

Cake: NO!

(Fionna tries to force her to sit on it, but to no avail)

Fionna: Sit on it!

Cake: (Slaps sphere down) No!!

Fionna: Please, Cake! You're my best friend! Just sit on the sphere!

Cake: Chyah! I remember you! You're just a smoothie wannabe lumpy poser!

Fionna: Sit on it!! Put you butt on it, before I turn completely lumpy!!

Cake: NO!!

Fionna: Oh, no! I can feel the lumpiness... about to consume me!! (Fully transforms into a Lumpy Space person) Oh, yah. Being lumpy's the best.

Cake: Hey. Stop talkin' to yourself, dumb loser. Take your ball and get outta here.

Fionna: Fine. I don't want you to have it anyway.

Cake: So I can't have it now, eh?

Fionna: That's right. It's mine.

Cake: GIMME THAT BALL!!

Fionna: NO! You can't have it!

Cake: I want it! Give it to me!

Fionna; You want it that bad? Go get it, then!

Cake: Bumps, bi— (Sits on the sphere and turns back to normal) (gasps) Oh, I'm not lumpy anymore! Oh, no. Fionna! Girl! You gotta sit on this!

Fionna: No! You can't make me! Smooth—OOF! (Runs into a muscular Lumpy Space person and gets knocked out)

Cake: Fionna! Hey, Fionna! Hey, sis!

Fionna: (waking up:) Huh?

Cake: Hey, girl. We made it.

Fionna: Man... There's something cold under my butt. (Noticing sphere:) Oh! (laughs) The antidote! Just in time, too! LSP, I'm sorry I blew up at you before. I didn't mean it. I was just really stressed out.

Lumpy Space Prince: You know, it's fine. You and Cake can make it up to me by dancing this last dance with me.

Fionna: Sounds good to me. Whaddaya say, Cake?

Cake: (Lumpy voice:) That sounds totally lame.

(Everyone gasps)

Cake: (Normal voice, laughs) I'm just kidding, everyone! Let's dance!

(Everyone resumes dancing)


End file.
